mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:BlankyXP
Hai thar! Welcome to the Blanky person thingy's Talk page! D: You're here either to like...TALK TO ME...or you is eavesdropping. e.e Either way, go do your ugly business...wutevahhh. It don't matter to me. On the right of this thingy, you can see Leaf being awesome, but the important thing there (Leaf is still important but...wutevahhh) is the archives. They has old messages, and once my Talk page has reached 75 topics or the template count on this dang page "has exceeded", I will archive it and this page is gonna be all sparkly and clean and empty and stuff. And then people will be competin' for TOTPD. Excuse me, Animal Crossing Community reference. DON'T POST ANYTHIN' IN THE ARCHIVES, OR I WILL DEFINITELY SHOOT YOU. NO MERCY. AND WITH BAZOOKAS! And rifles. Anywayz...um...I dunno... If you're requestin' a Sim, make sure you're followin' the outline. I shall repaste the outline just for your ugly convenience so you won't have to keep going back to dat page...hooray. o.o ---- *'Eyes.' Give the exact shape and color, and if applicable, list examples of Sims that may have that as well. *'Hair style and color.' Like the eyes, give any examples of Sims that you know that have it, if ugly applicable, my friend. *'Skin color', brudda. White, tan, or black. No green, I know when you be lyin', my friend. *'Mouth.' Again, list examples if flippin' applicable plox. *'Outfit description.' It'd also be purty cool of you included the location of the outfit too. Not needed if you want to test my memory of the outfit locations. e.e Again, EXAMPLES IF NEEDED, MAAAN! *'Face tattoos your Sim may have.' Like, you know, freckles. The star on mah Sim's face. The pretty rainbow on Bean's face. You don't have to mention this if you don't have any, obviousleh. *'Accessories.' A nerd? Got glasses? Tryin' to be gangsta and look like a JD with Chaz's glasses? You gotta tell me, maaan! You gotta. =' I apologize for the sudden gangsta accent. *'Background.' Like, where do you want your Sim to be in the pic? Don't matter? I'll take a pic directly from Create-A-Sim then. Want your Sim to be next to another Sim in particular if you want them somewhere? ---- :Eyes: :Hairstyle and Color: :Skin Color: :Mouth: :Outfit Description: :Face Tattoos: :Accessories: :Background: ---- Admin I just followed the rules on the admin page, plus I was expecting a funny response. Like you randomly growing wings and eating them. o.o And OMIGOSH TEMPLATE COUNT EXCEEDED --'Neural777' 13:56, November 29, 2009 (UTC) }} Guilty as charged. Neuralman Promotion Stuff }} }} Neuralman Promotion 2 Blog of dire importance! The Site Notice Me... Moving More Requests...Again! *Hi, Blanky, it's me, Emirilee! Um, I'm hope I'm not annoying you with my requests and all, but can you please revise my Sim request? I'd like a new pic of my Sim. ^^;; Here's the details: Eyes: The blue-ish eyes that Linda and Summer (in every game except MySims Agents) have! Hairstyle and Color: Cassandra's exact hairstyle! Even the hair color is the same! (I'm trying to copy MC Emi's purple hair! ><;; I couldn't help it! It's so cute!) Skin Color: Tan. Mouth: The normal smiling mouth that DJ Candy and company have. Just like the mouth I had in my last Sim Request. ^^ Outfit Description: The outfit that Crystal wears in MySims! Face Tattoos: The swirly cute pink blush that's kind of like a spiral! Don't mistakingly choose the small circle ones, please! Accessories: None! Background: It doesn't matter, just like last time! Also (I hope I'm not asking too much here!), can you please create me a word bubble? For the life of me, I can't understand how to make one! Pretty please? XD Thanks! Just make MC Emi the icon (I love MC Emi!). Also, the top part is purple, and the bottom part should be pink. The font color can be white and Comic Sans MS. ^^ Thanx! --Emirilee 22:59, December 2, 2009 (UTC) New Yuki Pic JUNIOR and uh... i know this might make me sound inpatient but have u finished the yuki pic yet!!... PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE}} . I really dunno if it was considered "ALOT", but it took a while to finish. }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} YES YES YES!!! }} Hiopsly Blankynaitor Hiya!!!!!!!!!!! It's me Go-Go, I am on recluting you to a new..... MySim Pictureee!!! (hope it doesn't matter) Well the Same charateristiks and umm...the background didn't care in the inicial part ok? And one more thingy..... Can you create my Word Bubble please, please!!!! I didn't unserstan A heck And I star to get bored of tha same Signature. Just only lime green on the top, purple down, letter georgia, and the image the same as mysim character transparent. I hope it isn't any prob. Ok any thingy Be welcome at my Talk P.--A go-go Sim 18:52, December 5, 2009 (UTC) User talk:Skull26374/Archive 3 Hey so I was browsin' through the Wanted Articles page and I see buncha names on "User talk:Skull26374/Archive 3" and assume those were supposed to be links to user pages. Howeverrrr, upon looking at the last few messages (see for yourself), they're all red links that are supposed to be word bubbles (you can tell this by when 'editing' the page, you can see all the messages, but now when you're not editing). Do you see this too? IF SO, I'll just change them all into regular messages if the word bubbles won't show. Jusssst wanted to see if someone else saw the same thing as me.--Mistertrouble189 05:41, December 6, 2009 (UTC) *Yarr, I'll fix it in order to remove them from the Wanted Articles list --Mistertrouble189 18:16, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Darkrudie Do you think we should remove Darkrudie as admin? I mean he hasn't done anything really, only has 12 edits, and yeeahh. I remember reading an old post on the archive I posted in the last message that he wasn't coming back (he replied to an email to Dramaman or something concerning adminship). So yeh. Doesn't hurt eh? We can just cross his name out on the Admin page and remove his rights as admin, that is until he wants to come back and work.--Mistertrouble189 05:50, December 6, 2009 (UTC) }} However, we can just keep him there, but yeah we can remove the one who walks on Skys since he's been absent and if you're an admin, you should be admin-ing and not hibernating. Plus, if Skywalker does come back, we can always promote him after we see some user activity and edits.}} }} Game-fanatic message }} Doughnutwoman is ugly. :O Evil AU Oh well, at least justice was served.}} }} DIARY OF A WIMPY KID!!!!!}} Ernest P. Worrel...}} ) Robin Williams.}} }} Holiday skin Hello, BlankyXP Hello, I am Wonder Witch3579. I heard you were good at coding, so can you make me a word bubble? I want my word bubble to look like the image below: ------------------------------------------------------ The colors are: Black (background), yellow (writing) and #FF00FF (line - the color is fuchsia). Thanks BlankyXP! 11:35, December 10, 2009 (UTC) RE:Recent troll But I wouldn't be suprise if he still does. One time, he changed like 50 pages to just a picture of some obese guy! }} }} Travis Icon Hello. I have noticed that you have liked Animal Crossing, am I correct? (Got this info from your Animal Crossing Wiki page) I was wondering if you could help me on my wiki. I need just a.. skin (as you could call it) and a new (better) logo. Would you like to help me? -♦ Wiki Worker 72 (11:11, December 11, 2009 (UTC)) My messed up MySims game CB banner... now? Hey Oatmeal Banning . Thanks!}} Judging Judge... NOW! Zordon123456789mlw7 04:11, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Holiday Monaco Skin You not be an admin Neural!!!!! LEave it to MR. Dent with a face. And will Roxie be on the banner? I suggest making her antennae stick out of her hat. :D}} Yet I still have more edits then most users. Leave the banner stuff to you!!!!!! Coralinejones You can't expect every new account to be the I LUV person, trouble. 2 things... ARE YOU DONE MY OTHER TWO BANNERS YET? YOU IS FORGETFUL!! -Thanks!}} }, so I can change it.}} I NEED DA PICS NOOOOOW!!!! Uh, Intro code Intro Code that was left 4 me: ::Hi there! Welcome to MySims Wiki! :Hi there, Zordon123456789mlw7! Thanks for registering with us at MySims Wiki, and congratulations on your first edit to the Dr. F article! We hope you'll enjoy your stay here and contribute often! If you ever need any help, browse and check out to see if anything there answers your questions. You can also leave a message on one of the active admins' talk pages: Rbfskywalker, Mistertrouble189, Blanky, or Skull26374, or check the FAQ for questions that are answered about issues relating to MySims. :When you make an edit, please make sure to have correct spelling and punctuation, and also make sure your information is completely correct, or your edit will be reversed by another user or an admin. Don't feel bad—they're just trying to help the Wiki out! Just make sure what you're editing is confirmed, or you have made sure it is COMPLETELY true, and that it has at least some sources/proof or somewhat of an explanation, and everything will be okay. Can you also help us clear out these lists? ::*'Stubs -' Here's a list of articles that need improvement, which are called stubs. Please add as much info as possible if you have it! ::*''' -''' Here is a list of articles that have been linked to on existing article, but they actually don't exist! Red links on the Wiki mean that the article that the link leads to actually doesn't exist. You can help us out by just starting these articles and adding a few sentences. Other users then can start building and adding to what you created. :Once again, thanks for registering, and happy editing, Zordon123456789mlw7~! We'll always be there to help you if you need it. :::MySims Wiki Uh, why does it say 1$ and stuff? Does the bot just change that stuff into the real thing or...? Zordon123456789mlw7 05:27, December 19, 2009 (UTC) And last butt not least (heh heh, I said butt...) Permission to party- I mean use a pic Can I use da File:Blankyperson Transparent.png pic and da File:YOU IS AMAZING!.png for da Blanky Fiend article. It OK to say no, they be ur pics. Zordon123456789mlw7 21:41, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Hello? Zordon123456789mlw7 21:41, December 19, 2009 (UTC) It be like, a clone of you. Zordon123456789mlw7 21:41, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Bubble }} Can u help me? how do i create a new page? --SPAM XD 23:12, December 20, 2009 (UTC) I need to tell you something. }} }} hjkahsdy87r8923uhrka First, could you make a pic for my articles section on my page. Like, can it be sorta like , but with the pic of me in a holler-stance (like, raising my hands in excitement, or wutever. Like when, in MySims, someone's doin' karaoke/DJ-ing/juggling/dancing and the other sim likes it, or wutev. So, uh, ja.), with a gangstah background, that says "My Articles", or sumtin like that? Then I have another thing that I will ask you in my next message. >_<}} }} }} }} I've Moved *sarcastically* Evil, beware. We have waffles. }} Holiday Stuff }} Hi Blanky! Guess what? I just got MySims Racing for Christmas. I'm testing it out right now.--Secretive13 05:37, December 25, 2009 (UTC)Secretive13 My dad said that he'll get me MySims Agents during this week. I hope that he might get it for me.--Secretive13 15:19, December 25, 2009 (UTC)Secretive13 It depends on how expensive a game might be and how you might think if you might enjoy playing the game or not. Oh, and my grandma gave me 60 dollars( three twenty- dollar bills, to be exact). So, I might get MySims Agents on Saturday, Sunday, or during the rest of Christmas vacation.--Secretive13 04:42, December 26, 2009 (UTC)Secretive13 The Random Message Made at 2:35 in the morning Merry Flippin' Christmas }} --LlamaLover 17:43, December 25, 2009 (UTC)LlamaLover --Secretive13 18:04, December 25, 2009 (UTC)Secretive13 i no its a late message.}} :-) Merry Christmas, Blanky! btw, I finally have MySims Agents! It's awesome! What does BTW stand for?--LlamaLover 14:50, December 26, 2009 (UTC)LlamaLover Want a ride on my moped? B) ATTACK BLANKY WITH YOUR CUTENESS, MY FEMALE MONKEY DRESSED AS CAT ARMY }} ANOTHER ARMY,ATTACK BLANKY WITH YOUR CUTENESS!!! --LlamaLover 01:19, December 27, 2009 (UTC)LlamaLover }} Something that I have to tell you I have to tell you this quick before I leave and leave me a message quick before I go. Anyway, I'm going to New York for the day! It's just for the day. I might come back, maybe.--Secretive13 14:48, December 27, 2009 (UTC)Secretive13